TDST 7: Voodoo Do-You
by rangers21A
Summary: The girls land in New Orleans and are forced to face voodoo dolls, creepy old mansions, and three of the scariest ex-contestants in Total Drama history. It's gonna be a real spooktacular, sexy ride, so stick around!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dawn of a New Day**_

"AAAAAAAAH! FUCK, YES!"

Crimson groaned as she heard Leshawna climax from Loser Class. "How many is that again?" She asked.

"Counting that one, 73." Ellody replied, ever the calculator.

"They've been at it all night! I can't believe those two stupid teams get to get off and we don't." Crimson complained.

"How did we even lose that last dumb challenge anyway?" Sugar asked angrily.

"Josee and Izzy abandoned the challenge to go to a camp of sex monks." Ellody explained.

"OHHHHHHH, GAWD!" Gwen screamed as she came next.

"We need to start strateegerizing so we can make sure we don't lose again!" Sugar said.

"You mean start _strategizing_." Ellody corrected.

"Don't get smart with me, brainiac!" Sugar yelled.

"Relax. I agree with you." Ellody said. "I'm not a fan of losing either. Statistically, our team consists of the best players in this game. We just need to make sure to work together and play to our strengths and we should be able to get our winning record back on track."

Sugar cringed as her ears were pierced by the noise of Jasmine having an explosive orgasm up in Loser Class. "Man! Why didn't we ever think to use Dawn like that?" She asked. "What do you think, Crimson?" No response. "Hey, where'd Crimson go?"

Meanwhile, up in Loser Class, the Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins were taking full advantage of their Bitch for the day: Dawn and her magic fingers. Sanders screamed at the top of her lungs as Dawn finished fingering her, giving her an incredible, squirting orgasm. "Fuck, that was amazing…" Sanders panted when it was over.

"Me next! Me next!" Courtney exclaimed, literally shoving others out of the way to get to Dawn first.

"Hey, when do I get a turn?" Ella whined. [Ella: I hate the fact that everyone's been hogging Dawn all night! I mean, she's _my_ girlfriend! Granted, nobody else knows about that, but it still makes me mad that I'm not getting a turn with her!]

"I'll be right back. I just need to use the bathroom real quick." Zoey said as she walked off towards the lavatory. It was already occupied when she got there. Zoey knocked on the door, dancing on the spot as she tried to hold it. "Excuse me? Can you hurry it up?" She asked politely.

"Hey, Zoey." Zoey yelped and wheeled around to find Crimson standing right behind her.

"Oh. Hello, Crimson." Zoey replied, a little creeped out.

"What are you doing here?" Crimson asked, smiling and inching closer towards her.

"Just, uh… Waiting to use the bathroom." Zoey replied, backing up against the wall, quite terrified at the moment.

"You know, I've been thinking about how amazing you were to me back in the last two challenges." Crimson said, her face practically an inch from Zoey's. "I was kinda hoping maybe we could…"

At that moment, Anne Maria came out of the bathroom. "All yours, doll." She said, walking past Zoey and Crimson.

"Oh, thank God." Zoey quickly rushed into the bathroom and away from Crimson. [Zoey: I don't want to sound mean, but Crimson really gives me the creeps. I'm starting to think that the fact that I'm the only person on this show who's given her an orgasm has made her develop a crush on me, but she's just not my type. I really don't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting her. Plus she's really scary, so I'm worried what she'd do to me if I did. If I do break Crimson's heart and she kills me or eats me alive or something, please tell my parents and my hamster that I love them]

Zoey remained in the bathroom, wanting to avoid Crimson, for the next hour and a half until Chris came over the loudspeaker. "Attention, ladies. We'll be landing at our destination shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and start preparing for your next challenge. I hope you're ready for a really spooooooky time!"

"What do you think that means?" Crimson asked, rejoining her team in First Class. She gasped excitedly. "Do you think we're in Transylvania again?"

"Wherever we are, we're gonna win whatever challenge Chris throws at us!" Sugar said confidently. "Bring it on, host-man!"

The plane landed and the girls all stepped off the plane. They were met with an air that smelled faintly of death and several cajun spices.

"Welcome to New Orleans!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Playing With Dolls**_

[Crimson: It's no Transylvania, but New Orleans is basically the goth capital of America. I'm excited to be here. Who knows? I may even smile while we're down here]

Chris led the girls through the city until they reached a small cafe on Bourbon Street. "Okay, ladies. Ready for today's challenge?" He said. "Here's how it's gonna work. Each team will select one person to represent them in the challenge. Then each of these players will have to complete their own personal challenge in order to win a chance to draw from... The Bag of Black Magic!"

At that moment, an explosion of smoke happened next to Chris. When it cleared, Blainley had appeared wearing a sexy witch costume that left very little to the imagination. She also held in her hands a black bag with a skull printed on it. "What's in the bag?" Sugar asked.

"In this bag are voodoo dolls made to look like your fellow competitors." Chris explained. "If you complete your challenge, you get to draw a doll from the bag to see who you'll be competing against in the second challenge. If you fail your first challenge, however, you'll be automatically eliminated on the spot. Now, pick who will be competing for your teams."

The girls all huddled up with their respective teams. "I say I should be the one to compete!" Sugar said. "I'm the strongest player on this team, so let me do it!"

"Sugar, no offense, but logically you're actually the weakest member of our team." Ellody said.

"What?! No way!" Sugar exclaimed.

"It's true." Ellody explained. "Dawn can make any person cum within seconds, Crimson's endurance is unbelievable, and my knowledge of human anatomy and psychology gives me an advantage in pretty much every challenge."

"But… But… That's not true!" Sugar stammered. "I have skills too!"

"No one's denying that, Sugar," Dawn said kindly, "but Ellody makes a pretty good point."

"Yeah." Crimson replied. "I say Ellody should be our player."

"Agreed." Dawn said.

"No way!" Sugar complained.

"Sorry, Sugar. You're outvoted." Ellody said. "I'd be honored to compete for our team."

[Sugar: Those bitches seriously think that I'm the weakest member of our team? I mean, yeah, I ain't all that smart, and the other three have all those skills that I don't, but… Oh, crap. I am the weakest member of the team!]

Meanwhile, the Possible Virgins were having a much easier time deciding who should compete. "I say Zoey should do it." Gwen said. "She's our strongest player, and I know she'll be able to handle anything Chris throws at her."

"Agreed!" Ella said.

"Yeah! You can do it, Zoey!" Sanders added.

Zoey blushed. "Awww. Thanks, you guys!" She said. "I promise I won't let you down!"

While the Virgins were having a perfectly amiable conversation, the Killer Sluts were close to having a full-on fist fight. "I should do it!" MacArthur yelled. "I'm the strongest one here!"

"No way!" Courtney yelled back. "It should be me!"

"Oh, my God! Enough already!" Anne Maria complained. "I can't take any more of you two morons fighting! Just play Rock, Paper, Scissors or something to decide!"

Courtney and MacArthur both shrugged and agreed to do just that. MacArthur threw down rock, but Courtney won out with paper. "Damn it!" MacArthur shouted. "Fine. Whatever."

[MacArthur: I should be the one playing for our team! Ugh! If Courtney screws this one up, her ass is out of here! But not before I give her a big, fat "I told you so!"]

"All right!" Chris said. "One last thing about this challenge: since New Orleans has a history of being associated with the living dead, we've brought three 'dead' Total Drama competitors back to be a part of the challenges you'll have to face!"

"You mean they have to fuck zombies?!" Sugar exclaimed.

Chris sighed. "No, Sugar. These girls were all ones we considered for Total Drama Sex Tour, but rejected for various reasons. Ellody, you'll be going first. If you look into that cafe over there, you'll find the girl you have to face."

Ellody peered through the front window of the cafe, and there, sitting at a table eating a beignet, was none other than… "Sierra?" Ellody exclaimed.

Chris chuckled. "Yep. We actually wanted to get her on this show, but she refused because she wants to 'save herself' for Cody. Like that's ever gonna happen. Your challenge is to seduce her into having sex with you. Also, to prove that you succeeded, you have to bring back the panties she's wearing as proof. If you can get Sierra to break her vow of celibacy and bring back her underwear as proof, you'll get to draw from the Black Magic Bag."

[Ellody: Considering how obsessed Sierra is with Cody, it might just be impossible for me to seduce her. Still, I like a challenge. Bring it on, Sierra!]

Ellody took a deep breath and entered the cafe. She walked up to Sierra. "Hi there." She said happily. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Sierra looked up from her beignet. "OMG! You're Ellody from Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race!" She exclaimed. "Yeah! You can totally sit with me!"

"Thanks." Ellody said, pulling up a chair. "You know, I loved you in Total Drama World Tour. What are you doing in New Orleans?"

"You'll never believe it!" Sierra said excitedly. "Chris called me the other day and told me that Cody asked for me to come to this cafe so he could propose to me!"

"Really?" Ellody said, feigning interest. "Well, congratulations. Um, can I ask you something a little personal?"

"Sure."

"When you and Cody get married," Ellody said, "are you nervous about… You know... Consummating the marriage?"

Sierra blushed. "Well, I… I guess I am a little bit." She admitted. "I mean, I've never had sex with anyone before. I've been saving myself for Cody ever since I first saw him on TV. And I bet Cody's way more experienced than me. He's so hot, he's probably had sex with hundreds of women!"

Ellody coughed to cover a laugh. "Yeah, probably." She said, the corners of her mouth twitching as she struggled to keep herself from cracking up. She cleared her throat and composed herself. "So, with Cody having… So much experience… Did it ever occur to you that it might be good to get a little experience under your belt too?"

Sierra blushed even brighter. "Well… I suppose I've thought about it a little." She admitted. "I mean, I don't want to disappoint Cody in bed. What if we have sex and I'm terrible at it and he leaves me? Oh, God! I bet that's what's going to happen!" Sierra grabbed Ellody by the shoulders, shook her, and screamed, "Ellody, I have to have sex with somebody right now!"

Several of the restaurant patrons turned and stared at the two of them. "Um, well, as it happens," Ellody said, now feeling a little awkward with everyone looking at them, "I know quite a bit about sex. Maybe I could teach you a little bit of what I know~?"

Sierra raised an eyebrow. Ellody started sweating a little, nervous that she might say no. She was relieved when Sierra pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed happily. "But where should we do it?"

Ellody breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "I have an idea." She said, taking Sierra's hand and leading her away.

Meanwhile, outside the cafe, Ella was pouting about something. Dawn came over to talk to her girlfriend. "Hey, Ella." She said. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." Ella said, though her face said otherwise. Dawn put a hand on Ella's shoulder.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" She asked.

Ella sighed. "I guess… I'm just a little jealous that all the other girls on my team and the Killer Sluts got to have sex with you and I didn't today."

Dawn smiled. "Is that all?" She said. "Well, we can fix that."

Ella stopped pouting and also smiled. "I saw an empty clothing store down the street." She purred. "Maybe I'll see you in the changing room there in a few minutes?"

"Maybe you will." Dawn replied with a big grin on her face.

Ella made sure none of the other girls were watching, then gave Dawn a kiss and hurried off towards the clothing store. Dawn started after her, but Crimson got in her way. "Hey, Dawn, can I ask you something?"

"Now?" Dawn asked, desperate to go have some alone time with Ella.

"I really like Zoey." Crimson said. "When I had sex with her in the Arctic and in India, she made me feel so amazing! I've never felt anything like it before! But I just don't think she likes me back. Is there something wrong with me? What should I do?"

"Well… Crimson…" Dawn said, careful to word her response so that Crimson wouldn't get mad. "You know you can be a little intimidating sometimes."

"Really?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah. Maybe if you came off a little less… Demonic, Zoey would take more of an interest in you."

Crimson got a thoughtful look in her eye. "Yeah… Maybe… Thanks, Dawn."

"You're welcome! Now, if you'll excuse me, I really have to go!" And with that, Dawn rushed off to go enjoy some private time with her girlfriend.

"Hey, Crimson, how do you think Ellody's doing in the challenge?" Sugar asked.

Ellody was doing quite well in fact. She had managed to get Sierra into a stall in the ladies' room in the cafe. Both of them were stripped down naked and Ellody was fingering Sierra gently while sucking on her breasts, running her tongue playfully all over her nipples. "Ohhhh, wow!" Sierra moaned. "It feels so good!"

Ellody started rubbing Sierra's clit between two of her fingers, causing Sierra to moan louder. "You like that?" Ellody purred.

"Yes!" Sierra practically screamed. "God, yes! More!" Ellody got down on her knees and started lapping at Sierra's pussy, moving her tongue slowly and teasingly at first to get her excited, then driving it deep and fast inside Sierra's cunt. "Aaaaaah! Ellody, I'm gonna cum!" Sierra moaned.

Ellody lapped up as much juice as she could as Sierra climaxed, moaning at the top of her lungs as she squirted in Ellody's face. When she was finished, she slumped down on to the floor, a blissful smile on her face. "Oh, my God…" She panted happily. "That was amazing…"

Ellody grinned. "It ain't over yet." She purred, getting down on the ground and pressing her pussy up against Sierra's to scissor with her. "Aaah! You like this?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sierra groaned. "Faster! I need to cum again!"

Ellody bucked her hips faster, grinding and bumping her pussy against Sierra's, both of them moaning loudly. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Ellody groaned.

"Me too!" Sierra exclaimed. "Aaaah! Cum with me!"

The two of them cried out in pleasure as they both climaxed. They sat there, panting hard on the cold, bathroom floor for a couple minutes to catch their breath. "That was incredible!" Sierra squealed, pulling Ellody into a tight, suffocating hug.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Ellody choked, being strangled by Sierra's incredibly strong embrace. Sierra finally let her go. "Hey, listen, this may sound kind of weird, but… Can I take your panties? As a… Souvenir?" Ellody asked.

Sierra immediately handed them to her. "Anything for you!" Sierra gave Ellody a big kiss before Ellody put her clothes back on and left her.

[Ellody: I can't believe I did it! Sierra's been so obsessed with Cody for so long, I wasn't sure I would be able to seduce her. I guess my psychology degree actually paid off]

[Sierra: Shh! Don't tell anyone, but I snuck on to the plane. Ellody was so amazing, I just have to have sex with her again! Sorry, Cody. I have a new dreamboat now!]

"Congratulations, Ellody!" Chris said as Ellody handed over Sierra's panties to him. "I'm gonna be completely honest with you: we actually set up this challenge so that whoever did it would definitely fail. I'm actually really surprised you pulled it off! Let's just hope Sierra doesn't become obsessed with you now."

"Oh, I doubt that will happen." Ellody replied.

"As your reward for completing the challenge, you now get to draw from the Bag of Black Magic!" Ellody walked over to Blainley and stuck her hand in the bag. She fished around a bit before finally pulling out a voodoo doll made to look exactly like MacArthur. "Looks like you'll be squaring off against MacArthur in challenge number two!"

"Yes!" MacArthur exclaimed. [MacArthur: I'll show that bitch, Courtney, who the real strongest player on our team is! I'm gonna be the one to take down the Screaming Pornstars once and for all!]

"Next up: Courtney! I hope you're ready for a real _monster_ of a challenge." Chris said, chuckling evilly.

"Wait… Why did you emphasize the word monster?" Courtney asked nervously.

Suddenly, the ground shook, almost as if something giant was moving towards them. "Ladies, you remember Dakota."

It was true, Dakota, the giant, mutated, fame monger was stomping towards them all. "Hi, guys!" She said excitedly.

"Courtney, your challenge is simple: all you have to do is make Dakota cum, and you can avoid elimination and reach into the Black Magic Bag!"

"O-okay." Courtney stammered nervously. [Courtney: I have only been truly afraid on very few occasions. Whenever I'm near green jelly, the first time Duncan and I slept together and he tried to bring his tarantula, Scruffy, into bed with us, and this time for instance. Very, very much this time]

Dakota took off her clothes, sat down, and spread her legs, taking up almost the whole street. "I really needed this." She said. "Sam's so tiny, he barely makes me feel anything down there."

Courtney went up and tried licking Dakota's pussy, but it was so massive, she almost fell inside. "I don't think I'm going to be able to do this." She said.

"Ha! I knew it should've been me doing this challenge!" MacArthur said arrogantly. "I mean, I knew you were weak, but this is just sad!"

Courtney growled at the sound of being called weak. Suddenly, she got an idea. It was disgusting, but it might be her only chance. "Dakota, use me as a dildo!"

Dakota's face lit up. "Great idea!" She exclaimed, grabbing Courtney, who immediately regretted this decision, and shoving her deep in her pussy, moving her in and out as fast as she could. "Ohhhh, God!" Dakota moaned. "So good!" She kept moving Courtney in and out of her until, after just a few moments, she screamed from pleasure as she climaxed, squirting and covering the entire street in juices. Chris and Blainley conveniently had umbrellas to shield themselves. The other girls weren't quite as lucky.

"Ugh! Nasty!" Leshawna exclaimed. "Can we get some damn towels up in here?"

"Congratulations, Courtney!" Chris exclaimed, ignoring Leshawna completely. "You get to reach into the Bag of Black Magic!"

Courtney slipped and slid over there, more covered in fluids by far than everyone else, and reached into the bag, pulling out a voodoo doll in the likeness of Gwen. [Courtney: That last challenge was a doozy. A disgusting, disgusting doozy. But I know for sure that I can take Gwen down in whatever Chris throws at us next! Bring it on!]

"And finally, it's time for Zoey's challenge! Which again, will be a real _monster_!" Chris chuckled evilly again.

"Uh, there isn't another mutant Total Drama contestant, is there?" Zoey asked nervously.

"Heh heh. No." Chris said. "But there is one that you should still be very afraid of. Ladies, I think you all remember Eva."

The girls all turned to find the angriest, meanest Total Drama contestant ever to compete standing behind them in a dominatrix outfit. "All right, who am I gonna punish?" She asked, smiling cruelly. Zoey gulped, feeling quite afraid right now.

"You can do it, Zoey!" Sanders encouraged her. She then turned to Gwen and whispered, "She's doomed, isn't she?" Gwen nodded.

"Zoey, you have to withstand being spanked by Eva for only five minutes without crying uncle. Hope you're ready for the most painful five minutes of your ass's life."

[Zoey: I'm so scared! Eva's supposed to be the meanest girl ever to be on Total Drama! But I don't want to let my team down, so I guess I have to put my ass on the line. Literally]

Zoey went over and put herself over Eva's knee. "Please be gentle." She whimpered, bracing herself for the spanking of a lifetime. Eva brought her hand down on Zoey's ass hard, causing her to scream, no from pain, but oddly enough from pleasure as she climaxed just from that slap. "Whoa…" She panted when she was done as Eva kept spanking her.

[Zoey: Wow! That was incredible! I guess I just really like being dominated. People are always saying I'm a natural bottom. I guess they're right]

While Zoey did her challenge, cumming again and again from Eva's incredible punishing talents, Dawn and Ella sneaked out of the clothing store they had just finished having sex in and back to their teams. "Wow! Zoey's really taking a beating over there, huh?" Dawn said to Sugar.

"Yeah, but that dumb bitch is actually loving it." Sugar took a look at Dawn and noticed something. "Hey, Dawn, why aren't you all wet?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone else is all covered in wetness from Dakotazoid's giant orgasm, but you're bone dry." Sugar took a look around at the other competitors. "And so is Little Miss Prissy Princess over there!" She said, noticing that Ella was dry too. "Why is that?"

"Uh… Magic?" Dawn offered. "And… Princess magic?" Sugar narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

[Sugar: Now, I may not be as smart as that genius, Ellody, or even Crimson for that matter, but I ain't dumb enough not to notice that something suspicerous is going on with Dawn and that stupid princess bitch, Ella. And I'm gonna figure out what it is]

"Okay, Zoey. Time's up!" Chris announced. "Congratulations! You completed your challenge and get to reach into the Bag of Black Magic!" Zoey could barely move her legs from how many orgasms she had while Eva was spanking her, but she managed to walk over to Blainley and reach into the bag.

[Zoey: I was so happy after finishing that challenge! I have a new kink I discovered, I didn't get eliminated; nothing could bring me down!]

Zoey pulled out her voodoo doll only to find out that it looked exactly like… "Crimson?" Zoey said nervously when she pulled out the doll. "Oh, no…"

"Oh, yes!" Chris turned to the camera. "What will the next challenge be? How will Zoey deal with being paired up with the one person who scares her the most? And what does the spookiest house in all of New Orleans have to do with all that? Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cumming and Curses**_

"So, hey, Chris, what was that about a really spooky house you mentioned before the commercial break?" Sanders asked. "You were, uh, kidding about that, right?"

"See for yourself." Chris said, grinning widely and gesturing to a very big, veeeeery scary mansion. To emphasize the creepiness of the mansion, bats literally flew out the window. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the background.

"Awesome." Crimson said monotonously, though there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"How is that lightning even possible?" Courtney asked incredulously. "It's sunny out!"

"Yeah. Our special effects budget is super high." Chris bragged.

"That still doesn't make any sense!"

"Doesn't matter. On to the challenge! Ladies, welcome to Lalaurie Manor!" Chris led the girls inside. Cobwebs coated almost every corner of the front room, a bat or two could still be seen hanging from the ceiling, and a large, ornamental vase stood on a pedestal in the center of the room. Many of the girls were frightened, some were not, Crimson was the only one who seemed to be in heaven.

"Here's the challenge: Lalaurie Mansion was once the home of a woman named Delphine Lalaurie. In the 1800's, this mansion was a pantheon of TORTURE!" Several of the girls jumped and yelled in fright. Crimson was hanging on Chris's every word. "Delphine Lalaurie owned many African slaves, many of whom she tortured endlessly. They were chained up, whipped, and one even became a minotaur."

"Scientifically impossible." Ellody stated.

"Scientifically awesome!" Crimson squealed, with actual emotion this time.

"Um, call me crazy, but I'm a little bit uncomfortable standing in a house where black people got tortured." Leshawna said, a tad irritably.

"Noted." Chris said. "Not cared about, but noted. Anyways, Delphine Lalaurie was an evil, vile woman. Rumor has it that her ghost still haunts this very house."

"Please." Ellody said, rolling her eyes. "There's absolutely no scientific evidence whatsoever that proves the existence of ghosts."

"I don't know about that." Sugar said, leaning up against the vase in the middle of the room. "Back home on the farm, my granddaddy haunted our chicken coop. Probably 'cause we buried him under it. I got a photo of the body if any of y'all wanna- Whoops!" Sugar accidentally put too much weight on the vase, which tipped over and fell, shattering into a million pieces on the floor. A strange hissing sound filled the room. Suddenly, Dawn gasped.

[Dawn: In the moment when the vase broke, I felt a very dark presence pass over us. Could it be that Chris was actually telling the truth about the house being haunted?]

"Eh. We'll clean that up later." Chris said. "On to the challenge! Ellody, Courtney, and Zoey: your part of the challenge is pretty simple. All you have to do is get chained up in one of the rooms in this house."

"What?!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Then, the girls whose voodoo dolls you pulled: MacArthur, Gwen, and Crimson, will have 30 minutes to find you where you are in the house and make you cum by any means necessary. If you cum, their team gets a point. If you last the whole thirty minutes without being found or cumming, your team gets a point. The team with the most points in the end wins, second place goes to the dreaded Bitch Vote, and last place votes someone out of the competition. Our resident dungeonmaster, Chef Hatchet, will escort our three victims- I mean, players- to their rooms now."

Chef entered dressed in a complete BDSM dungeonmaster outfit. "Come along, ladies. Heh heh heh." He said, beckoning Ellody, Courtney, and Zoey to follow him. The three of them went with him, albeit reluctantly.

"We'll give them a few minutes to get _situated_ ," Chris chuckled evilly, "in their rooms, then the other three can go after them."

[Zoey: Being chained up in a super spooky mansion is one thing, but being chained up in a super spooky mansion with _Crimson_ coming after me? I've done lots of scary challenges on Total Drama, but I've never been this terrified!]

[Ellody: Sure, Lalaurie Manor was scary looking. But I wasn't frightened at all. I know for a fact that there is no such thing as ghosts. The real thing I should be scared of is catching some sort of disease from the filth inside the manor. It looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in over 100 years]

Once the girls were all chained up in their rooms, Crimson, Gwen, and MacArthur were set loose to look for them. Crimson, oddly enough, ran off, not to find Zoey, but to the bathroom. The sound of running water came from inside. Gwen started searching upstairs while MacArthur searched the main floor. "Helloooooooo?" MacArthur called. "Ellodyyyyyyy? Where are yoooooouuuu?"

[MacArthur: As an officer of the law, I have some pretty excellent tracking skills. Even before I became a cop, I was great at finding people. I was the Hide-And-Seek champion of my elementary school five years running!]

 _Come._

"Wha?" MacArthur turned around, certain that she had just heard a voice. "Hello? Anyone there?"

 _Come to me._

"Ellody? That you?" MacArthur asked, walking in the direction the voice was coming from. It seemed to be coming from behind a nearby door.

 _Come to me now!_

"Heh. All right, genius girl." MacArthur said, reaching for the doorknob. "If you really want to cum that-" She opened the door.

An ear-piercing scream filled the halls of Lalaurie Manor. Gwen jumped when she heard it. "What was that?!" She said, looking around, quite frightened. [Gwen: As a goth, of course I believe in ghosts. But that definitely doesn't mean I want to actually meet one!]

Then, Gwen heard something. It sounded like chains rattling, and it was coming from the next room. "Hello?" Gwen said nervously, inching towards the door to the next room. "There better not be any ghosts in there when I open this!" She opened the door. "Aha!"

In the room was Courtney, chained to the wall and sitting on the floor. "Aw, shit." She muttered.

"Yes!" Gwen exclaimed. "I'm actually going to win this challenge!"

"Oh, please." Courtney said. "You still have to make me cum, and there's no way you're going to be able to do that." Gwen grinned. "Why are you smiling?"

[Gwen: During the brief periods where Courtney and I were friends on Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama All Stars, we actually slept together a couple of times, and I know the one thing that always turns her on because of it: Courtney loves being teased]

Gwen got down to lick Courtney's pussy, but her tongue only barely grazed her folds. Courtney shivered with pleasure. "Ohhhh, fuuuuck!" She moaned as Gwen's tongue moved around her cunt, just barely touching it. "Aaaah! Quit teasing me!"

"Quit complaining and just enjoy it!" Gwen said as she kept teasing Courtney. She started tracing her finger around the edge of Courtney's asshole as she gently flicked her clit back and forth with her tongue. Courtney moaned louder, losing herself in the pleasure.

"Ohhhhh! Just a little… Bit… More… AAAAAAAAH!" Courtney screamed as she came hard.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the mansion, Ellody was chained up and heard someone scream upstairs. [Ellody: I can't believe the other girls are buying into what Chris said about this house being haunted. So far, two of them have screamed. Ugh. Imbeciles]

Suddenly, the door burst open, causing Ellody to scream. "Oh. It's just you." MacArthur had just entered, but there was something off about her. "Go ahead and try whatever you want. You'll never make me cum." Ellody said confidently.

" _I am not here to make you cum._ "

"MacArthur? You sound… Different." Ellody observed. "And is there something wrong with your eyes? They look kind of… Red."

Ellody was right. MacArthur's voice sounded like two different voices speaking at once instead of one. And her eyes _were_ red. Bright blood red. And she looked very, very mad. Granted, it _was_ MacArthur. " _I am not MacArthur._ " MacArthur said, still talking in that strange voice.

"Riiiiight." Ellody said sarcastically. "So, what, I suppose you're the spirit of Delphine Lalaurie or something?" MacArthur raised her hand and her red eyes seemed to glow. Suddenly, a knife from the kitchen counter levitated into the air and hurled itself at Ellody, just barely missing her face, but cutting off a bit of her hair. "Aaaah! Oh, my God!" She screamed.

" _Yes._ " MacArthur, or rather Delphine, growled. " _I am Delphine Lalaurie, and you and your teammates have incurred my wrath!_ "

[Ellody: Okay, I'm a logical person. I know that there's a scientific explanation for everything. Maybe it was a… Gravitational anomaly that made that knife levitate… And fly right at my head... And made MacArthur's eyes glow... Okay, there might actually be a small chance that ghosts exist]

"W-what do you want with me?" Ellody stammered.

" _Not with you. With your team. Your teammate broke one of my possessions, so I shall break your spirits in return!_ "

"B-break them how?"

MacArthur's eyes started to glow. She raised her arms dramatically and belowed, " ** _Lalaurie's spirit shall haunt you all; your team shall be cursed once you leave this hall; losses and pain will be all that you feel; your hopes for victory shall never become real; the Pornstars shall suffer for what they have done; the curse will be broken when four becomes one!_** "

Once Delphine's spirit finished saying this, MacArthur's eyes turned back to their normal color, then she slumped over, unconscious. "Uh… MacArthur?" MacArthur started snoring. She was really out cold. [Ellody: So, on the bright side, it looks like MacArthur won't be making me cum. On the down side, I think my team just got cursed. I mean, there's no scientific evidence that proves that curses are real. But, then again, I also said the same thing about ghosts]

"15 minutes left, ladies!" Chris yelled into a megaphone, causing his voice to echo throughout the mansion.

In the basement of the mansion, and by far the scariest room in the house, Zoey sat chained to the wall, shivering with fright.

[Zoey: Not only do I get stuck with the creepiest girl on the show looking for me, I also get trapped in the creepiest room in the whole manor! What did I do to deserve this?! Well… I guess I might have been a little mean to Crimson. She seems to really like me, and I didn't even let her down easy. I just… Ran away from her. Okay, next time I see her I'll just tell her nicely that I'm not interested. That should make things okay with the universe]

"Hello, Zoey."

Zoey jumped when she heard what sounded like Crimson's voice. A girl stepped out of the shadows of the dark, spooky basement, though she didn't look like Crimson. "Uh… Who are you?"

"Zoey, don't you recognize me?" Zoey looked the girl up and down. She had strawberry blonde hair tied back into two little pigtails, beautiful blue eyes, and… A bat tattoo above her chest… And she was wearing Crimson's clothing…

"Crimson? Is that… Is that really you?"

Crimson looked embarrassed. "This is what I look like under all the makeup. I thought that… If you saw what I really looked like… You wouldn't think I was so hideous, and maybe-"

"Hideous?" Zoey said. "I never thought you were hideous."

"You… You didn't?"

"Crimson, I honestly think that you're… Well, really attractive, goth or not. I guess I was just a little offput by the… Admittedly creepy ,makeup you wear and how forward you were with me. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Crimson blushed after hearing Zoey call her attractive. "Zoey… I really like you. You make me feel things that I've never felt before, and I'm not just talking about orgasms. I understand that you don't like me back…"

"Well... I wouldn't say that."

Crimson looked up. "You wouldn't?"

"I mean… I wasn't interested at first," Zoey said, "but now, hearing you say all that just now, and with you being brave enough to show me what you really look like… I guess what I'm saying is… I'd be willing to give it a shot."

Crimson gave one of her incredibly rare smiles. She slowly approached Zoey. "Well, in that case, I know your team would probably lose if I did this, but I hope you won't mind if for once _I_ made _you_ cum."

Crimson got down and kissed Zoey passionately, and Zoey kissed her back. Crimson reached down to gently finger Zoey's pussy, causing Zoey to moan softly. "Oh, Crimson…" She moaned quietly. "Please make me cum…"

Crimson trailed kisses down Zoey's body, stopping finally at her pussy and diving in to lick it. Zoey moaned loudly as Crimson moved her tongue skillfully around in her cunt, lapping at her folds, getting a taste for every inch of her. "Aaaaah! Crimson!" Zoey groaned. "I'm getting close!"

"Give me everything you've got~" Crimson purred. Zoey screamed with pleasure as she had an explosive, amazing orgasm. When she was done, she was left panting, completely out of breath from the size of that climax. Crimson lapped up as much juice as could and licked her lips clean. "Mmm. Tasty." She purred. Zoey giggled.

"You should probably get back to your team." Zoey said. "To tell them you won."

"Yeah." Crimson replied. "Or I could just… Stay here. With you."

Zoey smiled. "I'd like that."

Crimson gave another one of her rare smiles, which were becoming much less rare the more time she spent with Zoey. Crimson got down and curled up next to her, cuddling close to Zoey as they waited for time to run out for the challenge. Soon, the rest of the time ticked down and the challenge was over. Chef came down to uncuff Zoey. "Well, well. What have we here?" He said, raising an eyebrow and grinning at the two girls snuggling so close to each other.

"Oh. Hi, Chef. Crimson and I were just… Spending a little time together." Zoey said sweetly, giving Crimson a kiss.

"That's Crimson?" Chef said. "Damn. I thought you just hooked up with some normal looking chick."

Chef led Zoey and Crimson back up to the main floor where the other girls were all waiting. MacArthur was still unconscious, snoring away in the corner. "Congratulations, Pornstars! Since MacArthur failed to make Ellody cum and Crimson made Zoey cum… At least I'm pretty sure that's Crimson… You all are the winning team today!"

"Hell yeah!" Sugar yelled, waking MacArthur up.

"Whazzat?" She said groggily. "What's happening?"

"We lost, Rip Van Winkle." Leshawna said, annoyed.

"We lost?! Wait… Rip Van Winkle? Was I asleep?"

[Ellody: While I'm happy that we won, I'm a little worried about that ghost's, which I'm still not fully convinced was a ghost, curse, which I'm also not fully convinced was a curse. It said our " _hopes for victory will never become real_ " and that " _the curse will be broken when four becomes one._ " What could that mean?]

"Possible Virgins, since Gwen succeeded in making Courtney cum, you all take second place! However, that does mean that you all will have to face the dreaded Bitch Vote. And, Killer Sluts, since you all came in last you will be forced to eliminate someone tonight."

The Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins all bowed their heads in shame. Crimson noticed Zoey looked sad and pulled her close. "Hey, if you get chosen to be my team's Bitch tonight, I promise to treat you _really_ well." She kissed Zoey on the cheek, causing Zoey to break into a fit of giggles.

"Crimson!" She said happily in between the giggles. "Stop!"

"Uh, what's happening here?" Chris asked.

"Oh, uh, Crimson and I are kind of a couple now." Zoey explained.

"Excuse me?" Gwen said, looking a little mad. "You're dating one of the Pornstars?"

"Oh. Maybe we should have kept that a secret." Zoey said nervously.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Chris said enthusiastically, jumping in front of the camera. "What does this new romance mean for the Virgins and the Pornstars? Will Zoey's teammates still trust her now that she's dating one of their enemies? And who will be tonight's big loser on the Killer Sluts? Stay tuned to find out all this and more, right here, on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for who should be the Bitch for the Screaming Pornstars and who should be eliminated from the Killer Sluts by leaving the name of the people you're voting for in a review. Voting will end Tuesday the 31st

Options for the Bitch Vote: Ella, Gwen, Zoey, Sanders

Options for the Elimination Vote: Leshawna, Courtney, Anne Maria, MacArthur, Jasmine


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bitches And Witches**_

The girls all filed into the elimination chamber. Crimson had reapplied her makeup and had her arm around Zoey. "Well, well, well." Chris said with a devilish smile on his face. "Quite an interesting day today, huh, ladies? Plenty of people to vote for tonight. First up: the Bitch Vote. In a surprisingly unanimous decision, Zoey will be the Screaming Pornstars' Bitch tonight."

Zoey walked up to accept the Bitch Collar. Gwen and Sanders both glared at her. Ella just looked worried.

[Ella: Oh, boy… If my teammates are this mad about Zoey dating one of the Pornstars, what's going to happen if they find out about me and Dawn?]

[Sanders: It sucks that Zoey's dating Crimson. Now we can't trust her. I just know that Crimson and her team are going to try and manipulate her into betraying us. It's what those bitches would do. One thing I don't get is why did Chris say the vote was unanimous? Did Zoey vote for herself? If she did, that just proves that she's right in the Pornstars' pocket! Next elimination, Zoey's gone]

[Zoey: I voted for myself because, well, I figured that I was going to be the Bitch tonight anyway. My teammates were really mad when they found out about me and Crimson. But it's not just that. I also want to spend more time with Crimson. I think giving her a chance was the right thing to do. I think it might be fun to have a person I can have sex with a lot while I'm on the show. I mean, I'm still dating Mike, so my relationship with Crismon would have to just be for while we're on the show. Crimson would just have to be… What do people call it? Oh, yeah! A friend with benefits]

[Crimson: Yes! Zoey's my team's Bitch tonight! I'll have to make sure Sugar doesn't try and abuse her. I want to treat Zoey right. It's kinda nice having a girlfriend. I can tell this relationship's gonna last]

"And now, on to the Elimination Vote!" Chris picked up a collar with a golden B for the tag. "Killer Sluts, who are you going to send to the hosts' harems tonight? Will it be Courtney, the girl who let you down in the second challenge?"

"Hey!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Or will it be MacArthur, the girl who _fell_ down in the second challenge, completely asleep."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault!" [MacArthur: I still don't get why I conked out in the middle of the challenge. I remember opening a door and then… Nothing. Weird, right?]

[Ellody: I still haven't told my team about Delphine Lalaurie's curse. I'm still trying to decipher it. " _The curse will end when four becomes one_ …" When four becomes one... As in, the four of us acting as one and actually behaving like a team? No, that can't be it. What else could it mean?]

"Ladies, your votes have been counted. And those votes, in the end, were for… Courtney!"

"What?!" Courtney exclaimed angrily. "Are you kidding me?! MacArthur literally slept through the whole challenge and you're kicking _me_ out?! Idiots! All of you are idiots!"

"Dude, just shut up and take the damn collar." Chris said. "You'll find whoever you're serving in the back room."

Courtney took the collar and walked, grumbling all the way, to the back room, only to find Taylor sitting on the bed wearing her own collar. "Sup?" She said. "Your team boot you out too?"

"Uh, yeah." Courtney replied. "So, where's our 'master?'"

"Mistress, actually." Courtney wheeled around to find Blainley standing behind her, still wearing her witch costume from before. Blainley let out a classic witch cackle. "We're going to have a real _magical_ time tonight." She said. "For my first trick: what's that behind your ears?" Blainley reached behind Courtney's ears and pulled out two strap-ons.

"What? How is that even possible?" Courtney asked.

"I told you. We're going to have a magical time." Blainley said simply. She handed one of the strap-ons to Courtney, and the other one to Taylor. She then took off her costume. "Now, for my next trick, you two are going to make those strap-ons _disappear_ inside me."

"Yes, mistress." Taylor said dutifully. She laid down on the bed and let Blainley mount her.

"Ohhhh, yeah~" Blainley moaned. "There's room for one more, you know." She purred, smacking her own ass. Courtney got behind her and eased her own dildo into Blainley's ass. "Aaaaah! Fuck, yes!" Blainley groaned loudly. "Now take me hard and fast! I wanna cum quick!"

Courtney and Taylor bucked their hips to push the dildos deep inside each of Blainley's holes. Blainley moaned louder and louder the harder they pounded away. "Yes! YES! I'm so close!" She screamed from pleasure. "Harder!" Courtney gave one last, extra-hard thrust, hilting her dildo inside of Blainley's ass, causing Blainley to scream at the top of her lungs as she climaxed. "Ohhh, fuck, that was good…" She purred afterwards.

Courtney pulled out of her and Blainley got off of Taylor. "Now, Courtney, hand over your dildo." Blainley said. "It's time for me and Taylor to break in my new bitch."

Courtney gulped, but obeyed, giving Blainley her strap-on. Blainley put it on and ordered Courtney to mount Taylor. Courtney lowered herself on to Taylor's dildo, moaning softly as it slid inside her pussy. Then she yelped as Blainley shoved the entirety of her strap-on in her ass. "You love this, don't you?" Blainley purred in Courtney's ear as she pounded away at her ass.

"Aaaaah! Yes!" Courtney moaned.

"Yes, what?" Blainley said, giving Courtney an authoritative slap on the ass.

"Aaah! Yes, mistress!" Courtney yelped.

"Say you love being mistress's little bitch!" Blainley commanded.

"I love being mistress's bitch!" Courtney replied, loving every minute of this.

"You wanna cum right now, don't you?" Blainley purred.

"Aaaaah! Yes!" Courtney moaned, getting close.

"Cum for mistress~" Blainley purred, thrusting extra hard into Courtney's ass.

Courtney moaned at the top of her lungs as she came hard. When she was done, she flopped on to the bed. Taylor giggled, looking down at her.

"Wow." She said. "Blainley didn't treat me near as rough when I first got here."

"Eh. I kinda have a little grudge against her from World Tour." Blainley said. "And I have just the thing to help settle that grudge." She went over to a chest by the bed and pulled out a ball gag, some rope, and a riding crop. Courtney's eyes widened with fright and excitement as Blainley inched towards her with these items. "Let's break this bitch in one more time." She purred maliciously.

"Whoa-ho!" Chris said, immediately turning off the screen he was watching them on in the cockpit. "Geez! That Blainley sure is one witch of a mistress!" He turned to Chef. "Seriously, doesn't that make you feel bad for Courtney right now?" There was a moment's pause, then he and Chef both broke out laughing. "Yeah, me neither." Chris turned to the camera. "Will Courtney survive being Blainley's new bitch? Will Zoey and Crimson's new relationship survive with the animosity their teams share with each other? And will the Pornstars survive whatever Delphine Lalaurie's curse has in store for them? Find out all this and more next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
